


The Fundements Of a Relationship

by OblivionDowning



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre Relationship, already friends, metal confesses his love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDowning/pseuds/OblivionDowning
Summary: Metal confesses his feelings to Sonic despite not really understanding why he feels them, however sonic begins to realise that he's simply in love.Big thanks to TheEnigmaMachine on DA and lillovingsoull on Instagram for encouraging me to write up this fan fiction!





	The Fundements Of a Relationship

The atmosphere of Green Hill Zone was like no other. Large outstretched landscapes of grass and checkered dirt tracks, the cool breezes that swept through the valleys and hills, the calm twinkling stars that shone above. 

These were the things that had possibly sparked a change in metal, the aspects of life that made it so fascinating to the badnik hedgehog.  
Whatever had flipped the switch within him, Sonic was glad it had happened. Only then would he have seen metal for whom he really was, learnt what it meant to be him, understood what he did what he had.  
Most importantly he had gained a friend. 

So it became a regular to sit atop the tallest peak in green hill, sit below the old palm tree and take in the natural view, accompanied by hours of chatting.  
It had been a risky move at first as well as a bizarre one - to hang with your own robotic copy - but the longer they spent together, the more natural and welcoming it felt to the young hedgehog. 

So of course it was inevitable it would have come to this, Metal nervously tapping his steel claws together, avoiding Sonic's gaze as he grew deeper and deeper in thought, pondering the many perspectives of their friendship and as always - overthinking it completely.

The blue hedgehog begun to realise this almost as soon as he met metal that evening, his awkward, nervous posture seeming rather odd for the badnik's stiff yes calm demeanour.

"evening Mets~" Sonic greeted, passing the robot with a wave as he sat down and made himself comfortable against the single tree that sat atop the hill.

"S-Sonic." Metal replied in a stutter, clumsily joining him on the grassy floor. 

Sonic raised a brow at the other's odd demeanour. Even for a robot Metal seemed stiffer than usual as he leant up against him.  
"It's meant to be lovely weather tonight." Sonic commented, gazing peacefully into the horizon. "No clouds so we'll be able to see the full moon."

When the metallic copy didn't answer Sonic bit his lip. Listening closely he could here small clicks and buzzes coming from the interior of the robot as he stared blankly ahead.

"Metal? Are you malfunctioning...? Metal!?" Sonic cried in alarm, shaking his friend's arm frantically.  
"Gah! Huh... wha...?" Metal jumped, coming back to his senses as he turned abruptly to Sonic. "I-I am sorry about that, Sonic..." He apologised, placing a hand on his shined head. "I have not quite been myself as of late..."

Sonic breathed with relief as he held Metal's hand, to which the copy beeped in surprise. 

"Mets is... there something you want to talk to me about?" Sonic asked curiously as he gently rubbed his hand with a thumb. "you might be robotic, but i can tell when someone's troubled."

Metal looked down at Sonic's comforting gesture shyly as he shuffled in his place.  
"I am not so sure Sonic." He sighed, a new emotion registering within his code; embarrassment. 

"Mets we've known each other for ages now. you can trust me wth anything you have to say~" Sonic promised with a reassuring smile.

Metal began to fidget again, nervously processing his choices. "I...I..." He stuttered, beginning to heat up more than usual. Sonic could feel it as he grasped onto his hand.

"Go on..." Sonic insisted softly, his quiet tone making Metal feel much more at ease. 

"I have been wanting to learn more about relationships." Metal eventually spoke, still staring at the grassy ground. "not friendships, relationships." He paused, finally meeting the hedgehog's green eyes. "Our relationship."

Sonic could feel his mouth hang slightly agape at his words. was this Metal's way of... asking to date him?  
"You want to... be in a relationship with me? a... romantic one?"

Metal nodded, looking back at the ground as another pang of embarrassment struck through his circuits.  
"I think I... would like that a lot..." He confirmed quietly. 

After a few moments of silence, the cold night air evidently crept up around them both and clouds cleared to reveal the bright full moon as Sonic had mentioned before. 

The hedgehog gently squeezed his hand.

"I would... I would like that too..." He admitted with a comforting smile, his words enough to make Metal lift his head and let his red projected gaze fall upon Sonic's green one.

"I-I am sorry Sonic but... i don't think this would work." He admitted sadly, responding in a frown from the blue Mobian.  
"What? How come...?" He inquired.

"I can not... feel like you can. we could not partake in such romantic activities with out one of us lacking the sensation from it." the duplicate explained, tapping his muzzle with a claw.

Sonic simply smirked calmly, his cheeks tinting pink.  
"Metal are you implying you'd... want me to kiss you?" 

The hedgehog badnik flinched at Sonic's analysis with alarm, his temperature increasing rapidly.  
"I... I... did you not hear me? I would not be able to feel it! I have no mouth! It is an impossibility..." He concluded frantically, pulling his hand away from Sonic's to hide his flustered face.

"Mets... sure physical contact might be something you struggle to comprehend," Sonic began, moving his hand up to Metal's warm jaw hinge. "but you've proven to me that you can feel emotionally."

Metal slowly removed his trembling hands from his face as he felt sonic cup his cheek, his optics still portraying an uneasy expression.  
"You mean... even if I wouldn't physically feel the kiss... I would feel the emotional release?" he hypothesised curiously. 

"well do you want to find out?" the snaky hedgehog smirked, Metal only now realising how close their faces were. He was about to protest before he suddenly felt sonic pull him forwards, their muzzles gently colliding as Metal relayed a shocked beep.

He almost pulled away until he stopped to admire the sensation of Sonic's soft muzzle against his smooth metal one, his gloved hands placed neatly cupping his face and body so warm and close.

Eventually succumbing to the overwhelming experience, Metal slid his hands around the other's waste, his hands running through the other's quills making him lightly shudder.

The heated moment probably lasted for a minuet or so before Metal pulled away, finding he had shifted to sit on Sonic's lap within his romantic daze.

Sonic gave the counterpart a smug grin as he gazed at Metal with a lidded gaze, his stupid lovestruck expression tinted with a red blush.

"Was that a-alright?" Metal asked nervously, suddenly feeling rather shy again.  
Sonic let out a small giggle as he playfully poked Metal's pointed nose.  
"You were fine Mets~ perfect even!" He promised, kissing the other's forehead lovingly. "How did you find it? feel anything?"  
If the robot could've blushed his face would've probably changed colour completely as Metal activated his interior fans to calm his burning temperatures. 

"I have never felt so... connected with someone before..." metal muttered, still in a slight daze. "I... I want to feel like that more when i'm with you..."

"It's okay Mets... I'm happy to be in a relationship with you if you are." Sonic promised, holding the robot close to his chest and nuzzling his forehead.  
"O-Of course..." metal nodded. "I would be honoured if you gave me a chance."

"Alright then~" Sonic purred, leaning back into the tree trunk behind him. "I suppose that makes us Boyfriends then~" 

Metal flinched a tad, though not in alarm this time, rather excitement. "Does that mean i get to say that... I love you?"

Sonic chuckled lightly as he begun to drift off. "Of course it does." he nodded. 

"Because I love you too mets~"


End file.
